


Body Gold (by Oh Wonder)

by AlmondBlossomsTC



Series: the sex one [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Back again with my Weird Domestic Smut, Detailed Cunnilingus, F/M, Pegging, pussy eatin, they are in love, whats the appropriate Tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondBlossomsTC/pseuds/AlmondBlossomsTC
Summary: Takaaki and Hiroko share the evening. There’s sex.
Relationships: Hagakure Hiroko/Ishimaru Takaaki, Ishimaru Takaaki/Hagakure Hiroko
Series: the sex one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598035
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Body Gold (by Oh Wonder)

**Author's Note:**

> Here again with my odd and too-comfortable smut  
> My kink? Partners who know what each other likes

Hiroko’s hands rubbed from the middle of his back up between his shoulderblades, pressing firmly. She knelt behind him, her hands finding any tension he was carrying and soothing it. His muscles started to relax and he melted under her fingers. 

Takaaki lay on his front, hips propped up by two pillows and a rolled towel, up on his elbows. Every so often, Hiroko would adjust his position, pushing at his knee to shift his thighs further apart, or pressing lightly on his lower back to encourage him to arch. It felt like it had been ages since she’d kissed him and motioned for him to roll over. The long, lazy massage had turned him to a boneless pile before her. 

So when he felt a splurt of cool lubricant drop into the cleft between his cheeks, he jumped. Another pass of one of her hands up his back reminded him to breathe, and he relaxed down into the sheets. Her other hand groped at his rear. Any dignity he was trying to maintain slipped away at the first brush of her fingers over his hole, and he gave up on supporting himself on his elbows, laying down fully. 

“Giving in for me already?” Hiroko teased. Her playful tone was even more husky and sensual than normal. 

-

When they had first discussed the possibility of him being on... the ‘receiving’ end (at breakfast one morning, no less) he’d been hesitant. Not only did it seem intimidating, but he wasn’t sure what benefit she’d get from it. 

Unable to look her in the eye, Takaaki had muttered into his coffee, “You don’t have- ...it feels pointless, on your end.”

He shouldn’t have been surprised at the shamelessness of her response. “You always seem to enjoy yourself plenty between my thighs,” Hiroko had laughed, hair in a messy bun to keep it out of her omelette. She used an eggy forkful to gesture as her voice found that intense register that made his ears burn. 

“I can’t think of a better way to make you lose control, hon. I want to see how loud you can get for me.”

He shivered. She took another bite, then returned to teasing.

“If nothing else, it’ll be terrific exercise for me.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

It had taken more assurances and more persuasion before the first try, and he had still doubted that he would enjoy himself. 

He shouldn’t have. 

-

Returning to the present moment, Takaaki felt Hiroko shallowly probe him with one fingertip, then rotate her hand while her index finger slipped inside him. He let out a long breath. 

Never one to lose an opportunity to fluster him, Hiroko mused, “So tight, Kaaki bear. I thought I told you to relax for me.”

“Don’t say- hhk-“ She twisted the finger inside him when he started to scold, and he choked on the words. 

They’d set up a word ages ago that meant ‘no, I mean it, stop’ because Takaaki tended to protest weakly by default. Primarily out of worry that he would embarrass himself in front of her. Now, if he really wanted out, he’d just have to say ‘peaches’ and she’d take him down gently. It worked both ways, as well, but Hiroko rarely had the chance to use it. 

She spent longer than may have been necessary preparing him with one finger, then two. Using her hands, she had more control over how to touch him, stroking purposefully along his inner walls and paying particular attention to his entrance. Once the next segment started, there would be less ability on both of their parts for finer motions. Every so often, she’d press against that one little spot that made his eyes cross and his erection pulse, but not frequently or firmly enough to overstimulate. 

He knew Hiroko knew his body language well enough to judge when he was ready, but also knew that she liked for him to communicate when he wanted to proceed. “Honey,” he murmured, between panting. “We can keep going.”

“Ask me nicely,” she teased, and Takaaki didn’t have the flexibility to give her a Look over his shoulder. Instead, he quietly asked again.

“Please, give me more.”

He was rewarded with a gentle kiss to his lower back, Hiroko’s hair tickling his skin, as she withdrew her hand. In the interim moments, he made a concentrated effort to let go and relax. His muscles had started to retighten in anticipation, undoing the work of her earlier massage, and he did as much of a shoulder stretch as he could manage from his face-down position. The movement adjusted his stance enough for his cock to rub against the towel beneath him, letting him feel how it was already wetted. His cheeks heated and he involuntarily made a humiliating noise of surprise. 

“Don’t whine, I’m here.” Takaaki could hear Hiroko buckling her harness behind him, teasing, “So needy.”

He huffed, then jumped when she gave his outer thigh a light smack. 

“Relax, hun.”

The sound of more lube splurting out of the bottle was oddly comforting. She stroked the toy, then rubbed the excess on the towel beneath them before shuffling forward. Inhaling deeply, he felt her line up their hips before pressing forward. 

The air left his lungs in a groan as she seated the toy within him. Pride long since lost, he got comfortable and braced in his face down position. They both took deep breaths, then released them. Neither of them was able to stay completely still - Takaaki’s insides pulsing as he adjusted, Hiroko gently rocking on the bulb of the strap-on that sat inside her to anchor it. 

With his knees and elbows planted, he was secure enough for her to take his hips and thrust into him properly. Secure, at least, somewhat, because on her first drag backward his fingers twitched and balled in the sheets. The sensation was familiar but always started rather uncomfortable. The unyielding toy filled him in a way her fingers couldn’t, forcing him to open and form to its shape. 

“Relax.”

“Saying it is- easier than doing it-“

“Relax for me, baby.” Her warm fingers found their way from his hip to curl around his flagging erection and he jolted, jerking the toy inside him.

“Not yet-“

“Aw.”

Her hand withdrew. Redoubling her grip, she slid forward and back, keeping a slow pace while he felt himself melting. The drag of the latex-coated silicon became rhythmic and pleasurable, the period between discomfort and enjoyment getting shorter every time they did this. It would never be enough alone to bring him to orgasm, but he was endlessly glad she’d suggested it. 

Arching, Takaaki bit back a moan when she pushed deeper than before. “Please-“ he sighed out, before he could stop himself, and heard her hum in amusement. She’d picked out a strap-on with a slight ridge in the middle that brushed his prostate with each thrust. It got more and more sensitive every time she moved against him. In the experimental period, she’d tried a vibrator on him, and he’d had to immediately cut the session short, the sensation overwhelming. This slow build was perfect. In time, his control over his own quiet noises of appreciation and pleasure grew thin, and before long he was panting and quietly vocalizing. 

Hiroko murmured a curse behind him, and he knew that the resistance of thrusting against him could often let her rock herself to climax on the internal attachment of the toy. He tried to hold his breath to hear her pleasure better, but his plans were foiled when she snapped her hips forward and he gasped. Her hand on his spine encouraged him to relax - he’d curled in on himself again. A soft, loving laugh, and the ends of her hair tickled at his back. 

“I love how you sound,” Hiroko murmured to him, leaning to kiss the highest point of his back she could reach. He felt her breasts press against him and the angle change again. All he could give her in return was a grunt of acknowledgment. 

If he had the nerve to talk to her much during sex, he could tell her how full he felt, or how well she took care of him, or how much he loved her. But Takaaki Ishimaru was never a man known for bringing up his feelings. Especially not in such compromising positions. It didn’t stop him from keening when she reached for his cock again. 

A familiar apex was reached. She slid deep and used residual lubricant to start jerking him, he surrendered to her completely and listened to her purring while she ground her clit against the toy. He came with a shuddering exhale. For a time, his aches left him and he just breathed. 

Then Hiroko moved away and he let his position sag, draped over the little stack of pillows. He heard it as she unbuckled the harness and pulled the toy loose from herself, and he rolled over. Together, they mopped up him and the strap-on with the towels strewn about. 

“Want to go wash up?”

Takaaki shook his head. “In a minute.” 

She took the hint, smiling and shuffling up the bed to kiss him. Rose-coloured hair fell in a fluffy curtain around their faces as their lips met. He pressed up to meet her, tired but still wanting. Never not wanting. Patiently, she returned his kisses, languid and comfortable, sweet but still smouldering. 

Then, almost experimentally, she pressed down to grind her sex against him. 

“Hk- too much-“

“Mm, sorry,” Hiroko purred, not sounding sorry. “Needy.”

He pressed up again to catch her lips, then kept pressing, clumsily kicking away the mass of pillows and towels at the foot of the bed as he did. Slowly they rolled until their positions were reversed, his long limbs caging her in. She went willingly, with a smile, reaching up to fan out her hair and then snake her arms around his neck. From there, he was able to press down against her, chest to soft chest, for another kiss. 

Her patience was visibly wearing, however, and she tried to roll her hips upwards again, prompting him to pull away and give her a look. “You overestimate my stamina if you think that’s going to happen.”

“So you’re done?” she huffed, pouting. “Typical man.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Unable to stop himself, he ducked to kiss her neck instead of having to confront looking her in the eye. A pleased sigh escaped her as he methodically worked his lips along her throat and up under her jaw before skipping down to her chest. Each kiss he pressed to her skin was something he was too worked up to say to her face. 

_ You have me completely in awe of you.  _

_ Your skin is so soft.  _

_ You smell familiar and good.  _

_ You are my happy place.  _

_ I wish I was a younger man still, with the stamina to pull your legs apart and fuck you and claim you and make a mess of you.  _

_ Hm. Maybe we could do that last one tomorrow. _

His train of thought derailed when she pushed her breasts together to trap his face between them. He gave her a long-suffering look from where he’d been kissing her sternum, and she laughed freely, making him look away again in embarrassment. In rebuttal, he shifted, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands fell away to grab at the sheets and she arched. 

For several long moments, he lavished attention on her chest before being pushed away with a murmur about ‘beard burn’. “Sorry,” he muttered, continuing his slow backwards shuffle down the bed until he reached his goal. 

One of his happiest spots was between Hiroko’s thighs with her legs over his shoulders. He was able to just... enjoy her. She wasn’t self conscious, so he could take his time admiring and decompressing. It was almost meditative. 

Takaaki nosed at her inner thighs, trying to avoid scraping her with his stubble. She was so soft. Stretch marks that had faded silvery over time with smooth skin between. He kissed at a few of them, breathing her in. Her legs fell apart for him to continue his intent perusal. From the earlier toying, she was visibly wet with lubricant and her own almost creamy release, still slightly open. When he brought one hand up to gently spread her lips, he could see her inner walls pulsing, looking to be filled up. He let his fingertips just barely dip inside to feel it. 

His hair was just long enough to pull, and she wasn’t shy about doing it. “Kaaki, come on,” she murmured, pushing her hips up in search of his mouth. Not one to tease, he obligingly leaned in and licked up the length of her opening. 

Immediately, she surrendered to him, her fingers gentling in his hair and her other hand moving up her body to touch where he couldn’t reach. And in turn, he surrendered to her, getting comfortable in his position and starting his worship. 

His curious fingers from before slid into her easily. The quiet groan Hiroko let out as he rotated them to ensure an even slick coating prompted him to ask, “Good?”

“Just two,” she murmured, “But deeper.” Her voice rose in pitch when he obliged, almost breaking as he probed further inside her. Often, her noises of pleasure stayed within her usual deep sultry register. It was particularly gratifying when Takaaki could coax whines. This time around, when she’d already come once, it seemed she was lost enough to freely whimper as he pumped his fingers in her. 

One hand in his cropped hair and the other grabbing and tugging at her own free locks, Hiroko arched jerkily. Oversensitive. Takaaki slowed the thrusts of his wrist and instead bent the two digits slightly, just barely crooking them. In the same breath, he leaned in to swipe his tongue up and over her clit. He was almost rewarded with a bloody nose when Hiroko twitched again. The grip in his hair prevented himfrom wrenching back too hard, and she panted out an unsteady phrase. 

“More, that-“

“Stay still.”

“Can’t- hold my hips?”

“Only one free hand.”

She made a disgruntled noise, but settled with a sigh when he did his best to brace his forearm across her lower belly. He was glad she had her head tilted back and didn’t see his fond look. 

Repositioned and comfortable, he leaned back in to seal his lips around her clit, hardly moving his fingers inside her except to follow her as she wiggled. And wiggle she did as he rhythmically sucked at her. With the worst of her twitching subdued, he was able to use the tip of his tongue to tease her lips apart and lap between them. Before long, he could feel her inner thighs shaking on either side of his head and feel her start to flutter around his fingers again. 

He wasn’t willing to interrupt his tempo to speak, so he contented himself with humming around his mouthful. The softest of moans escaped her as his lips buzzed around hers. Registering the uptick in her breathing, Takaaki shifted and stroked the pads of his fingers along her inner walls again, searching. He knew he’d found the right spot when he heard a rush of nonsense syllables tumble out of her mouth as she shook again, squeezing her thighs around his head. Redoubling his efforts with his tongue, he held on and tried to stick to the pattern as she fell apart. 

“Ah- Fuck!” With a breathless cry, she came, immediately releasing his hair and pushing his face away as she did. He left his fingers in place as she shook. Her whining and his panting slowly settled into dazed humming and steady breathing, and only then did he slowly withdraw his arm from across her midsection and start to pull out. 

“Slow-“

“I’m going slow.”

“Nnn-“

His fingers were wet when he finally freed his hand, and he leaned in again to lap up the slow leak of her release that followed them. Hiroko purred, letting her legs fall open to allow him to continue. Slowly, almost soothingly, he sucked at her until he felt the last pulses of her orgasm settle. Face a mess, he leaned his head on her thigh, catching his breath while she did the same. After a moment, she tangled a hand in his hair again, and they sat content together until he spoke up again. 

“My legs are cramping.”

“Mmm- let‘s go shower and go to bed.”

“Good.”

While he rolled over and massaged feeling back into his calves, Hiroko stretched luxuriously and sat up. “Mmmm. Now I’m tired,” she sighed, sliding off the bed. “Come on, hon.”

“Coming.” Takaaki planted his feet and one of his knees buckled. He was slightly sore from their earlier play, but nothing that a hot shower wouldn’t help. He took a moment to loiter in the bedroom and clean up a bit while she got the hot water running. When he did join her, cautiously stepping into the tub so as not to slip, she was ready and waiting with a soapy hug. 

Never was their height difference more apparent than in the shower together. Hiroko was a respectable 5’6”, dwarfed by Takaaki, who stood at nearly six and a half feet tall. She sometimes lovingly called him a stick insect. But being in the shower together meant Takaaki awkwardly bending, Hiroko attempting to sneak around him without destabilizing their balance, and both of them trying to monopolize the hot water. Finally, she gave up, giving his rear one last pinch before stepping out of the spray to brush her teeth again. 

Before she closed the curtain again, she teased, “Don’t get sidetracked and fall asleep standing up.” He replied with a sleepy grunt, but as comfortable as the hot shower was, it was nothing compared to spooning his wife to sleep. 

With that in mind, he came slinking out of the washroom with a towel around his waist. She appeared to already be sleeping, curled up under the sheets, so he took his time cleaning up. Laundry off the floor and into the bin, toy washed and put away, anything else of note returned to drawers and boxes. He was dead on his feet when he finished, trying to slip into bed without disturbing her. The moment he laid on his side, however, Hiroko shuffled backwards to slot against him and grabbed his arm to pull it around her like a hug. It was late, and his affectionate laugh was just a huff and a smile. 

She’d tied her hair up in the shower, so it was dry and smelled of sex. Takaaki let it tickle his nose as he drifted off, knowing they’d wake with the sheets in disarray, Hiroko jumping from the bed already late while he dragged himself out of the sheets reluctantly. They’d share a coffee flavoured kiss and not see each other for hours afterward. 

But that was tomorrow, and for the moment, he had her soft and warm in his arms. And he enjoyed it for all of a minute before falling dead asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy  
> But piss off  
> If I ever write Takaaki ED fic tho kill me with a gun


End file.
